Naruto Confronts Hinata
by KankuroTenten
Summary: The Fourth Great Ninja War is over, and it's all thanks to Naruto. A day after the war Naruto goes to the Hyuga Residence. He needs to tell Hinata something that he should of said a long time ago. More than a kiss. NarutoxHinata Lemon
1. Naruto's Missing

**Naruto's Missing**

_The Fourth Great Ninja War is over, Madara is dead, and Sasuke is killed. And it's all thanks to Naruto Uzumaki. A day after the Great War, the Leaf village tries to congratulate him, but he is nowhere to be found. All the Jounin were gathered in the Fifth Hokage's office._

"**What do you mean Naruto's gone?" **–Yelled Tsunade-

"**Forgive me Tsunade, but we looked all throughout the village, we can't seem to find him." **-Replied one of the Jounin-

"**Did you look at all his favorite spots?" **–Replied Tsunade-

"**I checked out his house and then I went to Ichiraku's, he's wasn't at neither of them." **–Replied Kakashi-

_Tsunade started getting upset._

"**That stupid kid, leaving the village without permission, it seems that Naruto still hasn't matured yet." **

_At that moment Shikamaru ran into the office._

**What is it Shikamaru, we're about to send a rescue team to go out of the village and find Naruto." **–Replied Tsunade-

_Shikamaru tried to catch his breath._

"**But Tsunade, Naruto Uzumaki hasn't left the village, the reason your Jounin can't sense his chakra is because he's hidden it."**

_Tsunade was relieved and at the same surprised._

"**He's hidden his chakra? Well what do you know, it seems Naruto is getting more stronger at the minute. Do you know where he is Shikamaru?"**

_Shikamaru answered her._

"**Well not exactly, the last time I saw him was at the Yamanaka Shop. After that he disappeared."**

_Tsunade and all the Jounin were confused._

"**The Yamanaka Shop? Why would Naruto go there?" **–Said Shizune-

"**I never known Naruto to buy flowers for anyone." **–Proclaimed Iruka-

_Tsunade Smirked_

"**Huh, maybe Naruto has matured. But the question is who are the flower's for?"**

_Shikamaru was staring at everyone._

"**I don't know, but if Naruto is hiding his chakra it probably means he doesn't want nobody following him. Maybe we should leave Naruto alone for a while, it's obvious that he wants to be left alone."**

_All the Jounin were waiting for the Hokages approval. Finally Tsunade answered._

"**Alright we'll leave Naruto alone for a while. But if he tries something funny, it'll be on your account Shikamaru."**

_Shikamaru sighed._

"**Aww man what a drag."**

_Shikamaru left the office. Tsunade sighed._

"**Man what is that kid up to." **


	2. Naruto's Missing Pt 2

**Naruto's Missing Pt. Two**

_Shikamaru left the Hokages office and went to see where Naruto might of gone too. While he was looking he saw Sakura, Kiba, Tenten, Chouji, and Neji._

**"Hey what up Shikamaru?"** -Said Kiba-

_Shikamaru shrugged._

**"I just came from the Hokage's Headquarters."**

_Sakura was worried._

**"Hey Shikamaru, have you seen Naruto anywhere, we can't seem to find him."**

**"Yeah we wanted to treat him to some ramen but we don't know where he went." **-Said Chouji-

**"That idiot, he probably left the village." **-Said Tenten-

_Shikamaru looked at them._

**"No Naruto is still in the village, he's just avoiding some people."**

_Neji looked straight at Shikamaru._

**"It's impossible, I used my Byakugan and looked all through the village, I cannot find his chakra anywhere."**

_Shikamaru scratched the back of his head._

**"That's because Naruto is hiding his chakra, your not gonna be able to find him with you Byakugan Neji."**

_Kiba was shocked_

**"You got to be kidding me! Naruto can now hide his chakra too? Man he's getting stronger by the day."**

_-_Shikamaru Spoke_- _**"The last time I saw Naruto was at the Yamanaka Shop."**

_Everyone scratched their head in confusion._

**"Why would Naruto go to the Yamanaka Flower Shop?" **-Said Neji-

**"It doesn't seem like Naruto to buy someone flower's, it's obviously some kind of trick." **-Said Tenten-

_Shikamaru smirked._

**"Come on Tenten, I really doubt Naruto's trying to pull a prank. Besides I was planning on heading to the Yamanaka Shop to see if they know where naruto went, ya'll guys wanna come?"**

_Everyone nodded. They all walked to the Yamanaka Shop and saw Ino standing outside the store._

**"Hey Ino, how's the shop running?" **-Said Shikamaru-

_Ino smiled_

**"It's going great. Did ya'll come by to purchase something?"**

**"No thanks, we was wondering if Naruto came by here to buy something." **-Said Sakura-

_Ino started to blush._

**"Naruto? As a matter of fact he did. He came in with his jumpsuit and everything, he looked so awesome and cool."**

_Everyone looked at Ino with confusion, Ino saw there look._

**"Hey come on now not only did Naruto defeat Madara, but he also ended the war. How could you not think he's cute." **-Said Ino as she blushed somemore-

_Sakura and Tenten stood there thinking of him._

**"You know what, Ino's right. He does look a little cool now." -**Said Tenten-

_Shikamaru ignored the two kunoichi._

**"Anyways do you know where he went and what he bought?"**

_Ino looked depressed._

**"Um no I don't, he went outside of the store and just dissapeared. I have no idea where he went."**

_Ino Continued._

**"But he did buy some adorable flowers while he was here. I ask him who they were for and all he did was smile. He looked so cute."**

_Shikamaru was getting grossed out by Ino's affection for Naruto._

**"Whatever, thanks for the help Ino"**

_Ino smiled_

**"No problem, take care."**

_The five ninja walked away from the flower shop._

**"So Naruto bought some flowers, who would he buy flower's for" **-Shrugged Kiba-

_Shikamaru looked in the sky._

**"I don't know Kiba, but let's just leave Naruto alone for a while, I see no point in trying to ruin whatever he's doing."**

_Chouji looked at Shikamaru._

**"You sure Shikamaru?"**

_Shikamaru nodded._


	3. The Confession

**The Confession**

_Hinata was at the Hyuga dojo training. Kiba had the day off and Shino was on a mission. Her father was at a meeting with the other Jounin and her sister Hanabi was playing with her friends. She had the Dojo all to herself. And all of a sudden she heard a knock on the door._

**"Um hold on, I'll be right there." **-Said Hinata-

_Hinata went to the door and opened it. But there was nobody there. Hinata looked around for a minute then closed the door._

**"I could of sworn I heard a knock at the door." **-Said Hinata-

_When Hinata went to turn around and head straight back into the dojo, she bumped into something. She fell on the floor. Her long blue hair got in her eyes, she couldn't see anything._

**"I can't see, is someone there. I'm really sorry" **-Said Hinata-

_She tried to get up but she couldn't see. Then all of a sudden a hand reached out for her to grab. She grabbed it and was able to get up. Hinata still had her hair in her eyes._

**"Um thank you" -**Said Hinata-

_Hinata started getting her hair out of her eyes and little by little she noticed a blurred person with yellow hair. The more she moved her hair around the more the person became visable. When she got all the out she realized who it was. It was Naruto. Hinata started turning red._

**"N-naruto what are you doing here, t-the whole village is wondering w-where you're at."**

_Naruto waited for Hinata to finish then he answered her._

**"I know, that's why I hide my chakra. I know that the whole village want's to congratulate me on ending the war, but I really don't want to deal with that right now. There is something I need to do first."**

_Hinata turned more red_

**"W-what do you need to do"**

_Naruto was staring at Hinata. He was a little nervous of what he was gonna say. but he started speaking._

**"Hinata . . . do you remember the battle with Pein, when you said . . . you love me?"**

_Hinata heard what Naruto said and got a little nervous and embarrassed._

**"Um well . . . uh yes"**

_Naruto continued._

**"Well at first . . . I was a little shocked, but then I've noticed something. You were the first person that actually cared about me, you were there when I was in trouble, you were watching me and I didn't even know. I don't even talk to you alot and I feel bad cause of that. You were always to shy to talk to me, I should of walked up to you whenever I saw you but I never did. And now when you told me how you felt, it almost cost you your life. It's my fault . . . and I'm sorry."**

_Hinata heard every word Naruto said and she almost cried, she felt like it was her fault._

**"N-n-no Naruto . . . It was my fault that I got hurt, y-you told me not to enter the b-battle but I didn't listen . . . I-"**

_Before Hinata could finish her sentence Naruto pulled out some blue flowers, Hinata started blushing._

**"N-naruto, what . . . what is this?" **-Stuttered Hinata-

_Naruto handed the flowers to Hinata._

**"I was in love with a girl that didn't even love me back, yet at the same time I was worried about your safety, I wondered why I was worried about you and then I realized . . . I-"**

_Hinata's eyes got bigger and she started biting her lip. She wanted Naruto to say what she was thinking. And then Naruto held Hinata's hand. And that's when he said it._

**"I . . . I love you."**


	4. Making Up For Lost Time

**Making up for Lost Time**

_Hinata almost fainted, she thought she might of misheard him. She was stuttering now more than usual._

**"N-n-naruto . . . w-what did y-you say?"**

_Naruto stared into Hinata's eyes._

**"I love you Hinata, I've realized that now. I don't want nothing bad to happen to you. I don't want to lose the first person that acknowledge me. I almost did. So I realized that I wanna be by your side no matter what.**

_Hinata was crying happy tears, she was waiting for this day to come._

**"Oh Naruto . . . I . . . won't leave you, I promise."**

_At that moment Hinata lost her balance and landed right on top of Naruto. Her hands were resting on his chest. She couldn't help but blush._

**"N-naruto, I'm so sorry" **-Cried Hinata-

_Hinata tried to get off of Naruto, but her body wouldn't let her. Naruto started to turn red._

-Naruto Smiled- **"H-hinata . . . could you please get off me."**

_Hinata was able to get off of Naruto, she was trying to apoligized to him._

**"N-naruto I'm sorry . . . I-"**

_Naruto Interrupted her._

**"Can I take you out for some dumplings?"**

_Hinata looked at Naruto and was happy._

**"Y-yes . . . yes Naruto!" **-Said Hinata happy-

_Naruto smiled, he grabbed Hinata and held her in his arms. One second they were at the dojo, the next second they were at the dumpling shop. Hinata was shocked._

**"N-naruto . . . how did you-"**

_Naruto Interrupted her._

**"My speed has increased ten fold"**

_Hinata was staring at Naruto. "**Naruto has gotten stronger than before"**_

_Naruto bought him and Hinata some dumplings and they sat down on the bench together. They were smiling and eating. Naruto was watching Hinata eat her dumplings._

**"How is it Hinata" **-Said Naruto-

_Hinata smiled at Naruto._

**"I-it's good" **-Smiled Hinata-

_At that moment Tenten walked to the Dumpling Shop and Noticed Naruto._

**"Naruto there you are! Where have you been, everyone is looking for you! What are you doing at the dumpling shop!"**

_Tenten looked at Naruto and then turned to Hinata. She saw the two of them holding hands._

**"Hinata, what are you doing with Naruto?" **-Asked Tenten-

_Hinata looked up at Tenten._

**"Well . . . I'm, eating dumplings with him."**

_Tenten realized at that moment what they were doing._

**"Hinata . . . are you . . . on a date with Naruto?"**

_Hinata looked at Tenten. She started blushing_

**"Well . . . I, um yes, I am."**

_Tenten was shocked, she didn't have nothing to say to them._

**"Um well I guess I'll leave you two alone then. Uh Naruto . . . Imma let the Jounin know that your still in the village. Bye"**

_Tenten ran off to the Hokage's office, Hinata and Naruto were looking at each other._

**"That was weird" **-Replied Naruto-

_Hinata giggled_

**"Yeah . . . It was"**

_Hinata and Naruto went back to finishing there Dumplings._

**_-_KankuroTenten- _I'll Be updating soon. And just to let ya'll know, the words that are bold means that there talking. And the reason the chapters are short is because each chapter has a different setting. I just thought I would let ya'll know._**


	5. Hinata's Brother

**Hinata's Brother**

_As soon as Naruto and Hinata finished there dumplings, they decided to stop by the lake. When they got there, it was peaceful and quiet, there was not a sound to be made. Naruto and Hinata sat by the side of the lake where they could see the water._

**"It's so quiet here, don't you agree Hinata?" **-Said Naruto-

_Hinata answered._

**"Yeah, it sure is."**

_At that moment Hinata was starting to move closer and closer to Naruto. Naruto noticed her actions and he let her continue. Slowly she began to snuggle up beside him, she started to blush. **"I've never been this close to Naruto before, it feels amazing**." Hinata smiled as she layed her head on Naruto's shoulders. Naruto couldn't help but stare at her._

-Naruto smiled- **"Hey Hinata, you look like your getting tired. You want me to take you home?"**

_Hinata heard Naruto's_ _comment and started to get a little depressed. She didn't want to leave Naruto, she didn't want this day to end at all. She wished that it would keep going and going and would never stop. **"If I leave Naruto right now, I'll probably never spend time with him like this again. Even if there was a chance that this would happen again tomorrow, I don't wanna risk it. By tomorrow everyone would have found Naruto and they would congratulate him nonstop, I can't risk it."**_

**"No, no please, let's stay out here for a little while longer." **-Answered Hinata-

_Naruto saw Hinata's expression and knew that she didn't wanna leave._

**"We can stay out here for as long as you want." **-Replied Naruto-

_Hinata went to being happy again. For twenty minutes she layed on Naruto while he sat there smiling. She thought of doing something drastic. **"What if I, I kiss him, should I kiss him now, this is the perfect oppertunity to do it. But what if he doesn't kiss me back? You know what, imma do it." **At that moment Hinata looked into Naruto's eyes, he was looking into her's._

**"N-naruto, you said . . . that you loved me right?" **-Stuttered Hinata-

_Naruto looked confused._

**"Of course I do, I don't want nothing to happen to you." **-Replied Naruto-

_Hinata leaned in more to Naruto._

**"Well, if that's true then, what would you do if I . . . I kissed you."**

_Hinata started turning red, which made Naruto turned red._

**"Well I guess, that I . . . would-"**

_At that moment a kunai flew right between them, It frightened Hinata. She latched on to Naruto and held him tightly. Naruto sensed the direction that the kunai came from. He sensed that it came from the tree's. Naruto got up to see who it was._

**"Come out, there's no use in hiding, I can sense your chrakra so you might as well come out."**

_At that moment a leaf ninja came from the tree's, he had paled eyes just like Hinata's. It was Her brother Neji Hyuga._

**"Neji, what are you doing here" **-Said Naruto-

_Neji stared at Naruto._

**"Well I was trying to find you, Tenten told me where you might be and what you were up too."**

_Naruto scratched his head._

**"Man I should of known Tenten had a big mouth, she's always getting into other people's b-Hey wait what do you mean "were up too" Neji"**

_Neji stared at Naruto then he looked at Hinata, she was embarrassed._

**"What I mean is what you were about to do with my sister."**

_Naruto tried to explain it all to Neji, but he interrupted him._

**"Although . . . you are the hero of the village, I guess I can allow this. Besides Hinata might do a little better in training if you were there with her."**

_Both Hinata and Naruto were confused._

**"So, you'll allow this?' **-Asked Naruto-

**"I guess . . . but if you so happen to hurt her in any way, i'll make you pay" **-Said Neji-

_At that moment Neji ran back the way he came and dissapeared. Hinata was looking at Naruto._

**"Naruto, are you ok?" **-Said Hinata-

_Naruto stared at Hinata._

**"Sure . . . wow that was weird"**


	6. Hinata's Teammate

**Hinata's Teammate.**

_It was getting late and kind of dark. And Naruto decided to take Hinata home. He took Hinata's hand and held it as he walked Hinata to her house. Hinata was blushing at the sight of both her and his hands touching. Finally both of them made it to the Hyuga house. Naruto smiled._

**"I had a great time with you Hinata" **-Smiled Naruto-

_Hinata looked back at him and smiled._

**"Me too"**

_Naruto and Hinata was staring into each others eyes. Hinata wanted something to happen but she didn't know what to do. She was a little scared to do it. She had never kissed a boy before and she didn't want to mess it up. She didn't want Naruto to think differently of her._

-Naruto scratched his head- **"Well I guess I'll get going, I'll see you tomorr-"**

**"W-wait!"**

_At that second Hinata grabbed Naruto's arms and looked up at Naruto. Naruto thought that he did something wrong. he looked at her._

**"What is it Hinata?"**

_Hinata looked at naruto and started to shake. Her face was red and she was fiddling with her finger's. She tried to stay calm but couldn't. She was a litttle nervous and at the same time anxious._

**"Naruto, r-remember when we were back at the lake . . . and, you were about to d-do something?"**

_Naruto heard Hinata and instantly knew what she was referring to. He answered quickly._

**"Um . ._ . _Yeah I do"**

_Hinata leaned in closer to Naruto._

**"Um . . . do you think that . . . you could continue"**

_At that point Naruto leaned in to Hinata. They were both staring at each other. They were ony five centimeters away from each other. Naruto could feel her breath as she became nervous. Naruto placed his palm on Hinata's cheek. She started turning red. Their lips were about to touch but then someone interrupted them._

**"Hey what do you think you are doing to Hinata?"**

_Naruto and Hinata stopped in mid action and looked around and saw a leaf ninja riding on a white dog. It was kiba, he saw what Naruto and Hinata were about to do and started getting mad. Hinata started getting upset**. "All these interruptions, at this point I ain't never gonna be able to kiss Naruto**" Kiba continued._

**"Naruto what the hell! I try looking for you to congratulate you for saving the village and I find you trying to make a move on my teammate! Who gave you a right to do that?"**

_Naruto looked at Kiba with disgust**. "Did he just say "who gave me a right?" He's acting like I need his permission. Is he that pissed that I'm with his teammate**?" Naruto answered Kiba_**.**

**"Kiba, Hinata is old enough to make her own decisions. If she want's to be with me, then that's her choice, Just cause your her teammate doesn't mean you can tell her what she can and can't do."**

_Kiba started to get angry, he looked over at Hinata. She was holding Naruto's arm. Kiba saw that this was her choice, and he couldn't tell her no._

-Kiba looked at hinata- **"Hinata do you want to be with Naruto?"**

_Hinata looked at Kiba and gave her answer._

**"Y-yes"**

_One second Kiba was a little pissed the second he was calmed down. He looked at Naruto and started to chuckle a bit. Naruto looked at Kiba with a confused look._

**"You know what, I'm ok with this. You are the savior of the village, and I think that's a good enough reason for you to go out with Hinata. And besides she was always fond of you. I think ya'll look cute together."**

_Hinata started to blush, Naruto looked at Hinata and smiled._

**"Thanks Kiba" **-Said Naruto-

-Kiba looked at Naruto- **"I guess I should get going, Kurenai just sent me out to get a few items. I should hurry up and get them done, see ya."**

_Kiba ran to the other side of the village, Naruto and Hinata looked at each other._

**"It looks like Kiba is ok with us." **-Said Naruto-

_Hinata giggled. They both were standing in front of her house. Then all of a sudden it started raining. Hinata quickly ran inside her house, she saw Naruto getting wet._

**"It looks like it's raining hard, I should probably get on home" **-Said Naruto-

_Hinata saw Naruto and thought this would be the perfect chance to be with him for a little longer._

**"Hey Naruto, um . . . your house is kind on the other side of the village. You should . . . come in here with me, you know . . . until the rain stops."**

_Naruto_ _looked at Hinata_

**"But, ain't you the only person in the house?"**

_Hinata started to feel embarrassed, she knew that she was the only person in the house. And she knew that she could be alone with Naruto. Hinata answered._

**"Y-yes, but it's ok, I g-gave you permission to cone inside."**

_Naruto was dripping by second, he had know choice, he walked in the Hyuga house and closed the door._


	7. Hinata's Teacher

**Hinata's Teacher**

_It was pouring down really hard, so Hinata persuaded Naruto to come in her house. It is just the two of them, all alone. Hinata saw that Naruto was dripping and soaking wet. Hinata was being apologetic._

**"Naruto I'm so sorry! Stay right there, imma find something dry for you to wear!"**

_Hinata ran into her fathers room and tried to look for something she can give to Naruto. Finally she found something that looked like Naruto's size. She grabbed it and ran back in the living room where Naruto was waiting._

**"Here Naruto . . . I got this from my dad's room . . . It looks a little big but it should probably fit y-" **

_Hinata paused and saw that Naruto had took his shirt off, she could barely breath just by looking at him._

**"Hinata my shirt was dripping water all on your floor, so I took it off. I put it in the sink, is that ok?" **-Said Naruto-

_Hinata was looking down, she couldn't look at Naruto without fainting. His body was full of muscles, she couldn't even think of it without turning red._

**"S-s-sure, um . . . that's f-fine. Um here . . . wear t-this." **-Stuttered Hinata-

_Hinata tried to give Naruto the shirt but she kept looking at the floor. She couldn't look at Naruto. She walked over to him and tried to hand the shirt to him. But while walking towards him she accidentially tripped and landed on Naruto. He and her both landed on the floor. Hinata was on top of Naruto with her hands on his chest. She couldn't help but to blush. She thought to herself **"This is my perfect chance to kiss him. There isn't no one around, and no one could interrupt us" **At that point, Hinata looked at Naruto and leaned in to him. But before she could press her lips onto his, pink petals started floating around them in a circle. Naruto became alarmed._

**"Hinata get back, this is a genjutsu" **-Proclaimed Naruto-

_At that point Naruto and Hinata heard a voice._

**"Relax, this isn't a genjutsu."**

_Naruto and Hinata looked at the pink petals, they started to notice a figure coming from them. It was Hinata's teacher Kurenai. Both Hinata and Naruto were startled._

**"K-kurenai Sensei, what are you d-doing here?" **-Stuttered Hinata-

**"More importantly, why are you entering Hinata's house without permission**?" -Added Naruto-

_Kurenai stared at Naruto._

**"How about telling me what you are doing in Hinata's house?" **-Smirked Kurenai-

_Naruto started to get nervous._

**"Well . . . um it was raining you see, and um . . . well, she let me, stay in here . . . just intil the rain stops"**

_Kurenai stared at the two._

**"Is that why Hinata's on top of you with your shirt off."**

_Both Hinata and Naruto started turning red, they totally forgot that they were still on top of each other. Hinata was too embarrassed to speak. She didn't want her Sensei too see her like this. Naruto tried to speak but couldn't think of anything to say._

**"Well I-"**

_Kurenai looked at Naruto with disgust._

**"Naruto I'm really dissapointed in you" **-Said Kurenai-

_Naruto was embarrassed._

**"I know, I'm sorry" **-Replied Naruto-

_Kurenai continued looking at him._

**"You see what the problem is don't you?" **-Asked Kurenai-

_Naruto looked down._

**"Yes I do . . . **_(looks up) _**but regardless of what you think, I love Hinata, and I plan on being with her no matter what."**

_Hinata heard Naruto and it almost made her cry, it was the most beautiful thing she ever heard. At that moment they looked at Kurenai to see what she was gonna say._

**"That . . . . . . that's not the problem! That isn't what I mean, Naruto I'm not dissapointed in you because of that!"**

_Naruto and Hinata looked up at Kurenai in confusion._

**"What?"**

_Kurenai continued._

**"Naruto the problem is the way that your positioned. You got Hinata on top. Your the man, your supposed to be on top! You need to be giving it to her, and give it to her good! You need to be the man and show her a good time.**

_Hinata turned red by Kurenai's comment's_

**"S-s-s-sensei!"**

_Naruto couldn't think of anything to say. He was dramatized by Kurenai's comment's. Kurenai giggled at the two._

**"I have no problem with ya'll two dating, I just hope that Naruto takes charge. You can't let my student take control, you need to have the lead. Other than that, ya'll can keep doing what ya'll are doing.**

_Naruto was still speechless. Hinata looked at Kurenai's stomach._

**"Um K-kurenai Sensei . . . is it safe for you to be outside with the b-baby still in your s-stomach."**

_Kurenai laughed at Hinata._

**"Hinata, if you continue what you were doing with Naruto, you might have one of these in your stomach soon."**

_Hinata heard her remark and couldn't say anything._

**"Well I guess I'll leave ya'll two alone" **-Said Kurenai-

_Naruto and Hinata bothed watched as Kurenai dissapeared with the petals. Finally they were alone. Naruto looked at Hinata and noticed that she was upset._

**"Um Hinata, are you ok?"**

_Hinata started to crying. **"Why, why is it so hard, all I want to do is kiss him and I can't even do that. Is it my fault? Every opportunity I get, someone always interrups it. I don't know what to do. What would be the point of trying to kiss him now, someones just gonna interrupt us again. I give up, all I want to do is be with him, we can't even be alone. Wh-"**_

_At that moment Naruto pulled Hinata towards him and pressed his lips on to hers. She couldn't believe it, she was actually kissing Naruto. She had been waiting for this moment all her life. She stared at Naruto. She had never felt this way before, she couldn't control her self. She started kissing him back _

**"N . . .N-naruto."**

**((-_KankuroTenten- Will be updating soon, the next chapters might have some lemon in it, so if you are into that then you might enjoy this.))_**


	8. One Kiss Led To Another

**One kiss led to another**

_The two ninja were sitting in the middle of the room kissing. Hinata was surprised that Naruto didn't even hesitate when he kissed her. She was so shocked that she jumped away from Naruto. Naruto saw what she did and felt dissapointed._

**"I'm sorry Hinata, I didn't know I was moving too fast for you."**

_Hinata started to feel like she was being selfish. She didn't want Naruto to be mad at her. She couldn't think of anything to say to him. She had no choice, she ran up to Naruto and kissed him. Naruto was so shocked, he couldn't move. The two ninjas just sat there kissing until Hinata said something._

**"Um Naruto, can we continue this . . . i-in my bedroom**?" -Proclaimed Hinata-

_Naruto heard Hinata's comment then started to turn red, Hinata turned red as well. She didn't wanna say it liked that but it was too late._

**"Umm . . . sure Hinata**" -Said Naruto-

_Hinata and Naruto both walked in Hinata's room. Hinata was nervous, **"This is the first time Naruto has ever been in my room, what do I do?" **Then suddenly Naruto pushed Hinata on her bed._

**"Umm N-naruto, what are you d-doing"** -Said Hinata nervously-

_Naruto got on the bed and got on top of the Hinata._

**"Im . . . taking charge" **-Said Naruto-

_Hinata blushed at Naruto, she felt like she was vulnerable. She was impressed that Naruto was taking control._

**"N-naruto, what are you g-gonna do?"** -Said Hinata-

_Naruto ignored Hinata and started biting her neck. Hinata couldn't help but let out a moan. She tried to calm down a little but couldn't. She and Naruto started kissing again. Then Hinata noticed that Naruto was grabbing her breast. Hinata started to feel embarrassed._

**"N-naruto, don't be so rough."**

_At that moment Naruto took a kunai and ripped off Hinata's shirt, she was so embarrassed that she covered up her chest._

**"Ahh Naruto . . . p-please don't look."**

_Naruto smiled. He moved Hinata's hands and continued fondling with her breast._

**"Why are you so ashamed, you look beautiful." **-Said Naruto-

_Hinata felt embarrassed by what Naruto said. She continued to moan._

**"N-naruto . . . don't say . . . such things."**

_Naruto stared at Hinata._

**"Hey Hinata, are you still . . . a virgin?"**

_Hinata turned bright red._

**"Um, well . . . yes. I wanted to save it for . . . you."**

_Naruto turned red._

**_"_You were saving it . . . for me?"**

_Hinata was embarrassed_

**"Um yes, I . . . wanted you to be my first."**

_Naruto got nervous._

**"A-are you sure Hinata"**

_Hinata grabbed Naruto._

**"I'm sure"**

_Before Naruto could even pull it out of his pants. Shikamaru, Tenten, Ino, and Sakura came barging through the door. They all were looking at the half naked ninjas. Shikamaru was confused and all the girl's were giggling and screaming._

**"Um . . . what is going on here?" **_-_Replied Shikamaru-

**"N-naruto what do you think your doing! Tenten told us you might be here, but we didn't think you would be doing this!" **-Screamed Sakura-

_Ino was staring at Naruto's pants, she started to blush._

**"W-wow Naruto . . . your . . . big"**

_Naruto saw what she meant and jumped out the window._

**"Im sorry Hinata . . . will finish this tomorrow." **-Said Naruto with a grin-

_Sakura tried to stop Naruto but he was already out the window._

**"Damn that Naruto!" **-Yelled Sakura-

**"Regardless of what you think Sakura, they make a cute couple." **-Said Tenten-

_Hinata felt good inside **"We do . . . don't we"**_

**The End**

_**-KankuroTenten- That's the end I hoped you liked it.**_


End file.
